A Piece of the Boy in Blue
by Aoikoorikaze
Summary: If Cha-cha and the gang are about twelve years old, then this was a six-year fic of Shiine's life. ^_~ Major changes. Things put in place. Angsty, as usual. Very long, it'll be a while before I upload the next chapters. But it's done. Long ago.
1. 1: The Eleventh Visitor

A Piece of the Boy in Blue   
1: The Eleventh Visitor   
  
Series*   
Shiine·etc*   
General*   
AftertheWedding*   
  
  


_I'm so excited! Mother and Father are coming to the castle to visit! It's been a while since we've seen one another, and now I can't wait to meet them again! _

I forced my broom to pick up speed, and suddenly I couldn't hide my eagerness anymore. "I'm coming, Mother! Father!" 

It was my turn that day to let Riiya ride with me, and inevitably, he fell. Unfortunately, he managed to hold on to the last strands of my broom with his claws. Cha-cha, however, followed me faster, and caught the little wolf dog just in time. 

"What's with Shiine? He's acting so weird today," Riiya grumbled when he had already seated himself comfortably in front of Cha-cha. 

"His parents will be visiting him today," Cha-cha patiently answered, always having a little more bit of understanding to that little wolf than to me. 

Why does she always have to do that? Then I'm the one required to have a sensible mind. 

Seeing that I was nearly out of sight, she carefully rose higher, and tried to catch up with me. 

_I can't let her catch me now. Humph. Let's see who'll get to the castle first... _

As soon as I set foot on the terrace leading to the reception room, I completely forgot whatever there was to compete about. Instead, I turned around to wait for them to land. Then all three of us, after Riiya transforming into a person once more, went to the lounge to meet my parents. 

"Mother!" Cha-cha exclaimed before we could enter. The Queen was standing outside to welcome us, and extended her arms as her little red hooded daughter ran towards her. I stopped to greet her Majesty, but Riiya continued to walk, went ahead all of us, and barged into the room we were heading for. 

Two figures stood up as we approached them. One, a golden-brown haired, soft-spoken woman, and another, a strong, well built man having the same hair and eye color as I did. I recognized them immediately, and it was my turn to run towards my parents. 

"Mother! Father!" I cried out excitedly as all three of us hugged one another. 

"Shiine!" my mother exclaimed. "We missed you so much." 

My father was the first to pull away from us. When all reunion was complete, it was only then that I saw who the other adults present were. Teacher Seravi and Miss Dorothy were sitting together on one of the wider furniture pieces, seemingly at peace with each other this time. Cha-cha's mother came to join her husband, and they watched everything that took place as they stood together near the room's window. 

_Three couples in a room. All married, I might add...not bad!_

Riiya did not think of these things, though. The first and only thought that crossed his mind was food, and he was very lucky, since the first thing that he saw when he entered the room was also food! Forgetting how he must have behaved and what the purpose of the visit to the castle was...well, he always does...he dashed to the coffee table and consumed the plate of colorful cookies, Cha-cha's favorites to be exact, that the Queen baked for her guests. 

_Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five-four-three-two-one_, I counted silently as he licked the few crumbs he carelessly left on the dish. Strange. Fifty-three milliseconds late. He hasn't broken his record yet. 

Everyone was too sorry for himself or herself to scold the greedy boy, feeling they were short of teaching their young students and children of good manners. Cha-cha's mother, who looked as red as the hood of her daughter, got the empty plate and went towards the door. 

"D-don't worry," she stammered, waving her hands with even the plate in the air, as if to say everything's fine. Despite this, she looked worried to all of us. "There's plenty of cookies back in the kitchen, and the servants can still make for Riiya, right?" 

The latter's eyes grew literally wider and sparkled. "Great!" he exclaimed. 

If I hadn't been able to control myself, I would either fall unconscious to the floor, or knock him unconscious to the floor. 

"So," Teacher Seravi interviewed my parents, temporarily taking the place of the Queen as host while she was away longer than we expected. "What brought you here after a long time of no news from you?" 

Father held Mother's hand, and answered. "My wife has had a series of illnesses over the past few weeks. " 

"We consulted our doctor about this, and he advised us it would be better not to travel for a while," Mother continued. "Until I felt strong enough. When I finally recovered, the doctor announced that I was allowed one last trip, that he advised to be a few days longer than usual, for I would not be able to go back for a long time, if you know what I meant by that." 

She addressed her last phrase to the King and our Teachers, who, like the three of us, didn't get it. 

"Then we shall have to celebrate then!" the Queen announced at the doorway, returning with another batch of cookies. 

A smile slowly spread across Teacher Dorothy's face. "Congratulations!" 

The King and Teacher Seravi went to my father to shake hands with him. The Queen and Teacher Dorothy hugged my mother to no end. 

I stared at Cha-cha, hoping to find an explanation from her, but she stared back at me. _We're staring at each other!_ However, I realized what the true cause of our stares meant, and pushed the thought away. Another wild idea crossed me..._No. It couldn't possibly be..._

"Then that means," I said out loud to her. 

Cha-cha understood at once. "Your mother is going to have a baby!" 

"I can't believe it!" 

We jumped danced around the room like crazy. 

"Why? Are we going to have a party?" he asked. "Cool!" 

For a moment, all of us stared at him, and countless sweat droplets filled the room. Then we fell down, feet up. 

  
  
  
APotBiB © iced*   



	2. 2: Idea

A Piece of the Boy in Blue   
2: Idea   
  
Series*   
Shiine·etc*   
General*   
AftertheWedding*   
  
  


We talked about the party over lunch earlier that day, and Cha-cha was elected head of the planning committee. After a couple of hours of doing nothing due to mental block and short attention span, we wished our friends would come to help. Cha-cha's mother suggested inviting Yakko, Marin, and Suzu over. 

Invitation wasn't necessary, though. The trio was to visit that day, so we only had to wait for them. 

"Cha-cha, some people are here to see you," her mother sweetly called from the doorway. 

Yakko, instead of following Marin, who, squeezed poor Riiya *snicker* before he could turn into a wolf as soon as she caught sight of him (Hey, I don't blame him if his reaction time deteriorated! We haven't been fighting monsters and evil villains for such a long while now, that's why it seems he's not as athletic and as strong anymore...), went to the other room and zoomed towards Teacher Seravi, like a bulldozer destroying everything that came its way. Fortunately, Cha-cha stepped on her black cloak the minute she left her place at the door, and froze a whisker away from Teacher Seravi's robe. Miss Dorothy heaved a sigh of relief, who happened to approach him at that time. Yakko sprang back beside Cha-cha, with a furious look on her face that wanted to kill the innocent-looking red hood. 

Suzu and I were the only ones feeling calm. "Hi Suzu!" I greeted her. 

"Hello, Shiine!" was her response. 

"Attention everyone!" Cha-cha called out, as all of us turned our heads to her and listened. She cleared her throat, narrowed her eyes, and read a piece of paper she tore out from her red notebook. "Today we are going to discuss the activities we are going to undertake in the banquet held in honor of Shiine's family, taking place in approximately seventy-two hours..." 

She paused for a while, as if computing something in her head, and concluded, "...twenty-three minutes and forty-five seconds, and still counting." 

"Where did you learn to speak like that?" Marin asked. 

"You're improving in your English and Math lessons now, Cha-cha!" I complimented her. 

The little princess blushed shyly and gave a short bow accompanied by a curtsy afterwards. She overdid it. "You think so? Thank you! Now, let's get to work. I'll have to assign each of you to a job you must accomplish before the party. Shiine, you'll be the exception since your parents are the guests of honor..." 

_Yes!_

"...But you'll be the emcee of the program. Is that okay with you?" 

"I don't think I'll do a good job as emcee--" 

"Shiine, you'll be great! Trust me." 

_If you say so, I'll do anything for you, Cha-cha! _ She checked a part of her paper and continued with the assignments. "I'm in charge of the food...and a little surprise." 

"What is it?" Riiya asked, grabbing the chance of transforming into a wolf the minute Marin listened to Cha-cha. "Please, can I help out with the food?" 

_If he does, the party will be ruined. No, don't make him do it, Cha-cha...please..._ I pleaded silently. 

"Oh, something I'll whip up for everyone, but I can't let you take charge of the food. You'll eat everything up!" 

She smiled mysteriously, and gave me a wink. _Seemed to have read my mind._ "Anyway, Marin and Yakko will be in charge of the decorations. Suzu, you'll do the invitations. Everything understood?" 

We all nodded, and said yes. 

"Then let's get to work!" Standing up all at the same time, we went outside and to the open, grassy field, just in front of Teacher Seravi's cottage. 

"PINK!" 

"PURPLE!" 

"PINK!" 

"I said _purple_, and that's final!" 

"Who told you? Everybody knows _pink_ is better than purple!" 

Yakko and Marin were arguing which color was to be theme of the party. _This isn't going too well...Sometimes they make such a good pair, and sometimes..._ I looked around instead and enjoyed the cool breeze sweeping my loose hair over my face. Green filled my sight, mixed with a few touches of brown in a group of trees at the right, hues of pinks, reds and yellows on the other side, and a brush of powder blue over the top. Butterflies fluttered by...birds chirping softly...rabbits hopping to and fro...Why had I noticed this beautiful sight at such a bad time, when we wouldn't be able to enjoy it? 

Cha-cha and I came over to them, and attempted to break them apart. 

"Then use RED," she broke in. "I like it better than pink or purple anyway. Besides, I get to choose which color to use for the party since *I'm* in charge of the committee." 

"No way," Yakko shot back. "Purple will _be_ the party's theme!" 

"PINK!" 

"I SAID RED!" 

"STOP IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, almost making a rock formation nearby crumble. Even Riiya and Suzu heard me. Oops. "How are we supposed to finish something if we keep on yelling at each other and fight for what we like? We should _first_ think what color is fit for a baby shower." 

"Pink," Marin answered quietly. I glared at her. "It's true...if it _is_ for a baby girl." 

"W-well, purple is better...uh, because...i-i-it is the combination of two colors," Yakko stammered, as if making up her sentences to be more believable. "Red...for girls...and blue...for boys." 

I nodded with my eyes closed, as if in deep thought. "Both of you have a point, but we have to be more logical. Baby colors have to be more soft and light...like this..." 

_I hope this works._ Before I could stop myself from performing a spell--a crazy idea that just passed through me a second ago--I raised my hands and cast a spell in my head. I closed my eyes for a minute, fearing how the spell turned out. 

Everything suddenly turned quiet, except for the sound of nature, which, obviously, we couldn't control. Curious of what was going on, I opened my eyes immediately. 

Everything was fuzzy at first, and slowly the result of my spell came into view, along with five figures, who looked more like statues of my friends, froze in their place, as thought they have seen a ghost. In this case, something impossible appeared. I still couldn't believe my eyes in spite of my recovery, and was stunned. 

Hints of meadow grass peeked through roundtables covered with gleaming-white cloths, and each a thin, crystal flower vase at the center containing three roses -- pink, red, and peach ones. With it were a few pieces of paper, and as I looked closer, they were decorated with an embossed vine of ivy around the name of each guest to sit at that table, in the most wonderful handwriting only an angel could have written. 

Pastel-colored posts, almost as sweet and edible-looking as candy, lined up at both sides, with strips of silver and golden foil originating from the posts' tops twisted and turned around, submissive to the wind's will. Trees a minute distance away from the venue of the festivity were not forgotten, either, for they were adorned with paper flowers with greatest range of tints and shades, and one the trunks were little artworks of animals, people, flowers, clouds -- whatever one could think of. 

Finally, calling out the greatest attention of all was the stage, shining with all its distinction. Maybe it was the unique, color-changing glitter that stuck everywhere, or the little flags and streamers dancing too with the wind, or the banner announcing the nature of the occasion, almost jumping out at you, that contributed to its beauty. 

Not one color stood out, for they all complimented one another and each were distributed throughout each furniture and decoration evenly. 

We didn't know how long we have been statues, (even Riiya was amazed) but we were all brought back to life at the same time. In spite of that, I still had no idea what to say. Suzu and Riiya came over to find out what was going on. 

"I think I just..." I slowly uttered. 

"...Shiine just...c-cast a spell..." Cha-cha narrated completely. 

"...And finished all our work," Marin and Yakko said at the same time. 

"You did it, Shiine!" the head of the committee finally exclaimed with much excitement and delight, her reason coming back to her. 

Yet mine still didn't. "I did?" 

She started shaking my shoulders, and I couldn't stop looking helpless. I then sweatdropped. "Yes! You did it! The work is practically done! Thanks to you!" 

"Can we eat now?" 

Now it was Cha-cha's turn to sweatdrop. 

  
  
  
APotBiB © iced*   



	3. 3: Heartbreak

A Piece of the Boy in Blue   
3: Heartbreak   
  
Series*   
Shiine·etc*   
General*   
AftertheWedding*   
  
  


My alarm clock seemed to ring earlier than usual. I really didn't use one before, but knowing that a big day awaited me, I knew I did not want to be late. 

6:00 AM. _Too early, but I've got to get a good shower and change. The party was an hour and a half away, but we promised one another to be there thirty minutes earlier to fix everything in case an emergency occurs. _

6:27. _Twenty-seven minutes just to take a bath? This isn't me, I swear._ I ran my finger across my garments inside the closet, dissatisfied with each and everything I glanced at. _No... no... not that...no... I can't be choosy now...but everyone has to wear something special...and these are, well, not. _

_I know! _

I cast a spell the first time today, and standing in front of the mirror, a brown-haired boy, in the smaller version of Teacher Seravi's tuxedo during the wedding, jumped back, and followed every action of mine. I looked closer, the tip of my nose in contact with the other one painted on a smooth, cold surface, and frowning and shaking my head in incredulity. This can't be me... 

The clock at my bedside table flashed a red 6:58 like crazy. _Already? But I still don't understand why girls take so long to change._

Taking one last look at my new friend in the mirror, I hopped on my broom and zoomed up into the sky, with only two minutes of travel time, _make that teleport time,_ towards Teacher Seravi's house, to spare. 

_Everyone's here, I see. Literally everyone. _

A multitude of spectators gathered that day, from the simplest of villagers we met when we bought noodles, to the hideous monsters of Daimarou who were now looking more affable than ever. They, however, were still wearing the same _funny_ clothes I remember, sometimes so funny or weird looking they startled innocent civilians they attempted to make friends with. In spite of which, Daimarou was more pitiful, for he wouldn't be able to enjoy the great things our gang had in store for the guests. _He doesn't deserve it, anyway_, convinced that if I thought that way, he would somehow hear it and feel sorry for ever causing any grief to everyone one time before. 

I scanned the whole scenery quickly, hoping to find any one of my friends and inquire about the progress of the party, when Teacher Dorothy greeted me. She was wearing a long-sleeved lavender gown and a necklace with an amethyst as pendant. 

"I went into your room at around seven a while ago, and you were gone," She explained. "Where did you get that tuxedo, dear?" 

"You look splendid, Shiine!" a voice from behind sang. It was Cha-cha! 

I turned around to acknowledge her presence, but I was too astonished to say anything. Before me was a princess in a pink gown, a crown of pink roses on her golden hair, and a sweet smile across her face. 

"No, _you're_ gorgeous, Cha-cha..." I said dreamily, almost drooling. "What were you saying, Teacher?" 

"Never mind, dear," She said distractedly. "I'll look for Seravi and your parents instead." 

Seeing that nothing was of any problem so far, we split up and agreed to meet behind the stage in case anything happens. I strolled behind the trees, and heard hushed voices a few meters away. Can't seem to understand what they're talking about. 

_Have to get closer... _

_...Closer... _

_There._ I knew it wasn't like me, nor was it honorable at all, to eavesdrop, but as soon as I cautiously cleared the bushes away and saw to whom those voices belonged to, I felt a force that pushed me find out what was going on. _Why did they have to hide here just to talk? They're definitely hiding something from us. _

"...And maybe tomorrow we shall have to leave," my father announced. "The weather is one of the things we cannot be sure of, nor have authority over. It is best to leave as soon as possible to be able to prepare for the baby's coming." 

I froze completely. _I'm leaving this place? No... _

The King put his hand around my father's shoulder. "My friend, you have served the Royal family and your land for as long as I can remember. Let me give you a token of my gratitude by building a house for you. Just say you won't leave Mochi-Mochi Mountain." 

_Why not? That way, no one would have to leave. _

"Consider your child's feelings, Access," Cha-cha's mother elaborated. "He is too young to endure all sorts of emotions." 

_You don't realize what I've gone through when you and father weren't around._

"Your Majesty, however, must consider that Shiine must get used to living with his _real_ family as soon as possible," Mother voiced out. 

"But aren't we his family, too?" Teacher Dorothy argued as graceful as possible, careful not to offend anyone. "Everything would be so much better if _all_ of us would live together, right?" 

_Of course! Why can't my parents live here, anyway? _

No one could answer. 

"I'm sorry," she weakly said. 

After much thought, my Father gave a response to the King. "It is a good idea, but Your Majesty, we have to raise a family without anybody else's help." 

_This is so unfair! For once, why can't they be reasonable? _

My heart was being ripped apart at that very instant. I couldn't restrain myself anymore. I pushed the bushes I were hiding from my way and stood up to direct their attention to me. They expectantly looked at me in awe and confusion. 

"Why didn't you bear in mind the person who would feel the most dejected by this?" I cried out. 

"...Why didn't you ask _me_?" 

When nobody could respond, I turned away and ran as fast as I could, tears streamed down my cheeks, blinding my eyes. 

Breathless and too baffled by the abrupt turn of events, I stopped to get a hold of what was going on. I almost went insane, but fortunately, Cha-cha and my friends spotted me and came over, forcing me to forget everything for the meantime. 

"Is everything alright, Shiine?" Cha-cha asked anxiously. "You've been crying!" 

"No, I'm fine..." I lied, wiping away the tears with the sleeve of my tuxedo and sniffed. "I-I...j-just don't feel well." 

"But how about the party?" 

"He'll be all right, won't you, Shiine?" a voice from behind asked. _Teacher Dorothy? Oh no!_ "But I'll have to speak to him first. Run along, now. The party is about to start, if I'm not mistaken." 

She turned to me, not with an upset face, but one full of care and motherly love. "In behalf of your parents, who do not know how to deal with such situations, since they never experienced living with a child before, and everyone you scolded..." 

"A-a-are you making me feel sorry for what I did?" I asked her softly. 

"Not at all, dear," she answered truthfully. "But anyway...we're sorry for not considering your feelings. I guess we grown-ups take all problems into our own hands." 

"I'm sorry everything went wrong," I croaked, now softer than a whisper. 

"No, we're the ones who should say sorry. Can you forgive us?" 

"Can you forgive _me_?" 

Laughing, we hugged each other, knowing that we were at peace with each other once more. 

"Gather around, children," Teacher Dorothy called out behind the stage to the waiting group of five. "Now listen carefully, for there is something I have to tell you. You must know that this party is really dedicated to Shiine." 

They suddenly fell silent and listened closely. 

"You must all realize that because his mother is going to have a baby, they would have to go home, and take Shiine with him." 

"Shiine's l-leaving?" Cha-cha asked in disbelief and disappointment. 

Teacher Dorothy nodded. "This will be very difficult for all of us, but mostly for Shiine, because he's the one in the middle and is confused of what he should do...whether to stay with his friends...or follow his mother and father." 

"When will he come back?" 

"In a year, more or less, but it isn't likely for him to visit, according to his parents." 

Amazingly, all of them groaned. I could almost hear a sad song playing to accompany the look on all of their faces... 

"That is why I want you to make this party a very special one...for him. This does not seem to be a celebration anymore, but instead, a good-bye party for Shiine. Do me a favor, and be the emcees, or for at least the first part of the party. I'm sure Shiine would really appreciate it." 

"Sure!" Cha-cha agreed. 

Teacher Dorothy led me to the front, and cast a spell. At the left side of the stage was a long table, with the same tablecloth, vase, and chairs. Six invitations lay on top of the table, each in front of a more beautiful seat, having designs more intricate and elaborate than what I originally made. My invitation was at the very center. 

"Go on, the guest of honor is required to sit here, you know," she remarked, pulling the chair for me to sit in. 

As soon as I felt the thickly cushioned, velvet-covered chair, I forgot all my worries and sorrows, and believed that this was the start of living in heaven. 

"You're the best, Teacher!" 

Everybody was talking all at the same time, but as Cha-cha and my friends went up the stage, their voices dropped into hushes, murmurs, or whispers. The audience straightened their faces and attentively listened. 

"Isn't that the Princess Cha-cha?" a young man's voice a few tables away from me asked. 

"That's her alright," an old lady answered flatly. 

"She's so pretty. Do you know if she has any suitors already?" 

"There's a strong boy named Riiya who can transform into a wolf, and Shiine, a skilled magician...hey...don't you ever get me into your silly gossips again, young man!" 

I blushed, and heard a whack moments later. 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," the loudspeaker nearby, covered with numerous decorations, danced, seeming to have a life of its own. Daimarou's former servants raised their eyebrows, and so Cha-cha blushed. "...and uh...Monsters..." 

"We are gathered here today in this feast to pay tribute to a fellow magician...and a wonderful friend..." she declared, and her eyes darted towards me. 

The audience followed her. Soon, everyone's eyes were on me. Everyone started clapping. It felt so uncomfortable to be the center of attention! I tried hard not to shake, not to turn red, and not to squiggle in my seat. 

"...SHIINE!!!" 

The applause got louder, obliging me to stand up and be recognized fully by everyone. I was trembling all over, and I was thankful nobody noticed. 

She went a few paces backward to give way to the next speaker...Riiya! 

"I don't really know what to say...but I have to admit Shiine's a great cook as well as a friend!" 

The audience laughed heartily. The nicest thing I heard from him, so far. 

He followed to Cha-cha's place and Marin took over the microphone. "A very understanding and thoughtful person, if you ask me..." 

_I never knew Marin compliments people like that. _

Yakko went nexôÏÈÃÒ 


	4. 4: Surpassing

A Piece of the Boy in Blue   
4: Surpassing   
  
Series*   
Shiine·etc*   
General*   
AftertheWedding*   
  
  


Our group returned to the stage, and this time they included me. They informed me that it was my turn to speak to the audience. 

_But I don't know what to say... _

"Excuse me," I started, not knowing how to break the noise and chaos. In turn, they dropped whatever they were doing and listened intently. "Sorry to break into your amusements...but..." 

My face became friendlier rather than scared, and called out to everyone, "ARE YOU GUYS HAVING FUN YET?" 

They all cheered and clapped. _I love you all! It feels so great to be liked by everyone. _

_Hmmm... What else can I say?_ I searched the place for Teacher Dorothy. When I spotted her and my parents, they all nodded, urging me to continue. 

My stomach rumbled. _Food! It's almost noon, and I bet they're all starving like me. Another one of my wild ideas popped in my head, and the thought of our preparation for the party flashed before me. Another risk, but I can't hold back any longer. _

"So go on with what you're doing! I only want you all to know that food will be served to you in the most unique way, one that you haven't experienced before." 

Again, they creased their foreheads, narrowed their eyes, or raised their eyebrows in bewilderment. 

"Snap your fingers three times, say the name of the food you want to eat, snap them three times once more, and whatever you asked for will appear at once." 

I called my friends to the center of the stage. Surprisingly, they understood that we had to ready ourselves for performing magic, and combined our powers in the air, sprinkling pixie dust with the multitude of colors everywhere. All of us shook hands and slapped high fives. 

Riiya was the first one to try it. He followed my instructions and called out for an apple pie. It did appear, to all our surprise, with the most fancy icing and ice cream one can imagine. 

"This is good!" he exclaimed, and licked the decorations much slower than he usually does. "The best apple pie I've ever eaten!" 

Tears unexplainably welled up in my eyes as the audience also cheered. "I can't believe this. We've really outdone ourselves ever since we defeated Daimarou. I didn't know we still had such powers." 

Cha-cha patted me on the shoulder. "Teacher Seravi must be proud of us now." 

"Make that the whole Mochi-Mochi Mountain, the villagers, the monsters, our school, and my parents," I answered, sniffing, "I'm so proud of ourselves, Cha-cha!" 

"I didn't know Riiya or Suzu had magic, too," Yakko commented, forgetting that all of us, including Teacher Seravi and Dorothy, contributed to the defeat of Daimarou through the love, courage, and hope we secretly possessed inside. 

All of us congratulated and praised one another for the second time, the feeling of pride in ourselves passing through us once more. Nobody could protest, for this wasn't just an ordinary baby shower or grand celebration, in spite of the fact those kinds of events aren't average, either. We have proven to everyone present that the graduates of Urara Gakuen, or at least six of them, were able to make use of our abilities in magic to the fullest, which probably surprised all our teachers, too. Any magician our age would not have thought of all the booths and magic spells, and in case he did, he still wouldn't be able to conjure all the things we made, and I couldn't help being teary-eyed from that moment on. 

  
  
  
APotBiB © iced*   



	5. 5: Mother and Son

A Piece of the Boy in Blue   
5: Mother and Son   
  
Series*   
Shiine·etc*   
General*   
AftertheWedding*   
  
  


The eager audience finished their desserts very slowly, as if wanting to judge every grain in each ingredient of the recipe. Sooner or later, they would want to leave, having visited all the booths and exhibits in the mini-fair Cha-cha made for them, therefore we decided to end the party. It was three in the afternoon, as we found out, when it finally hit us to know the time. It does fly when you're having fun, because I _did_ have the finest time of my life today, and only following it were all those days when Cha-cha was with me. 

However, that thought shattered into a million fragments and vanished when, seeing my mother's and father's eyes shining less brightly than usual, I realized I had to leave, most likely in the next few days...or maybe even tomorrow...neither returning nor visiting for at least a whole year. I felt weak all over and was unable to neither move nor speak. I wanted to run away to the castle and hide in one of the rooms where no one could find me until they would give up and decide not to leave anymore, when I felt a hand resting on my shoulder. Unaware who he or she was, I moved away fiercely from that person's touch. "Leave me alone!" I cried out. 

"Wh-what's wrong, Shiine dear?" a familiar voice asked, frightened and at the same time concerned. It was Miss Dorothy. 

"S-sorry," I said shamefully, turning away. 

There was a long pause, but she decided to break it. "I know what you're thinking. You're scared to leave Cha-cha and your friends, right?" 

I did not argue, although I had to admit she was right, and she knew it too. 

"Shiine, you're leaving for a very wonderful reason. Your mother is going to have a baby! Don't you realize that that is one of the most special gifts we receive in a lifetime? You must be very lucky to have a baby brother or sister. You're even more fortunate than Cha-cha or any other of your friends. You're the first one among the six of you to have another child in the family!" 

She went on, her eyes filled with concern and worry. "Keep in mind that you'll eventually come back, although it will take a longer time. With that in mind, how can I allow my dearest boy not to visit for a time that long?" 

"Y-you'll miss me?" 

"Who wouldn't, dear! We've shared a special bond--like mothers and sons--throughout these years, you know, and I would not consent myself to let it just slip away." 

She came even closer and embraced me tightly. I didn't actually take her seriously when she had spoken so sentimentally, because most of the time only commands and scolds came out of her mouth. But seeing the shine in her eyes, a shine that meant she was close to tears, I wanted to melt. Oh, Teacher... 

"You just can't survive doing the household chores since I won't be around, right?" I teased her. 

"Well--" 

"Admit it, Teacher! That's the main reason why you don't want me to leave." 

"Okay, I admit that I can't cook." 

I stared at her. 

"And clean." 

"Yes, yes, and iron the clothes, wash the dishes, do the laundry, water the plants...I give up!" 

I laughed victoriously at her for a moment, but I was surprised at the same time because her temper didn't turn into anything unpleasant this time. 

"Listen, I can learn how to do those things when you'll be away, especially since I'm married to Seravi now," she debated with me desperately, but got more serious and kneeled in front of me while putting both of her arms around me. Then she whispered, "I will miss you because you have been like a son to me, a great son every mother must be proud of." 

I could not reply anymore. Maybe it was the statement that was too much of a praise, or that I'm not the kind of person who would accept what she had just said and then later on brag it to the whole world, but I was really affected by what she said to me. 

_Mother. Son. _

I felt two hot teardrops on my shoulder fall from her face. My eyes welled up, too, and then I cried my heart out. "I love you, Teacher Dorothy! I love you! No way I'm going to leave you now." 

She pulled out a pink satin handkerchief and blew her nose. "If I could only agree with that, Shiine...but I can't. You must remember that you have to obey your parents before me. Besides, isn't this a great opportunity to get to know you mother and father even more." 

"If you think so," I said hesitantly. 

"That's my boy! Now, dry you eyes and go finish the party." 

"Yes, ma'am!" I answered more cheerfully this time, and headed towards the stage. 

"Shiine?" she called out before I went out of her sight. 

p> 

"Huh?" 

"You did an amazing job today!" 

I smiled slightly, still an air of depression around me, and left her. 

"Where were you the last twenty minutes, Shiine?" Riiya scolded me bossily. 

"We just didn't know what to do. The guests were about to finish their desserts, so we got worried that we might mess things up," Cha-cha clarified more kindly, and then turned to Riiya. "You shouldn't have got mad at Shiine like that!" 

"That's okay, Cha-cha," I called out, astonishingly defending the person I hated the most. "But he's right. I shouldn't just disappear and then reappear." 

She nodded without speaking. 

I smiled sheepishly. "The problem is, how do we end the party anyway?" 

Suzu, Marin, Yakko, Riiya and Cha-cha all gaped at me. "Hey! I'm not in charge of this party, right? _I'm_ the guest of honor!" 

"And since you're the guest of honor, you get to give to closing speech for the party to end," Cha-cha concluded, her eyes lighting up. 

I was to _applaud_ her that it was a good idea, only if I _wasn't_ the guest of honor. 

"Me?" 

All five heads nodded. 

_It's just a speech, you say some sentences, go further, and you're done... _

_...Yeah, right. _

"Come on, Shiine, everybody's counting on you!" Cha-cha reminded in a singsong voice as she pushed me to the center of the stage and went back to her place at the side. 

There I was, all alone, now the center of attention, whom they directed all their concentration. Absolute quiet and stillness drowned the whole area, making my knees wobble and my teeth chatter. _What was there to be terrified about?_ I have gone up the stage and spoken to the audience just minutes ago. 

_Be yourself. Loosen up a bit, okay Shiine? _

"H-hi...Sh-shiine here," I began. "I have to be honest with you...I really don't know what to say. But whatever it is, I'll keep it simple, because I know you want to go home right now." 

I took in a great amount of air, and let it out slowly. 

"I'm just thankful for having been born into a very friendly and loving world...where all of you exist," and at this point, one or two laughed. "I'm also grateful for having met my teachers...and classmates...and the King and Queen...Teacher Seravi...my parents..." 

"...My most precious friends...Yakko, Marin, Riiya, Suzu, and Cha-cha, who cared enough to throw this grand a party in my honor. Through all kinds of circumstances, we held on to one another...bore one another...lived with one another...but at least we had one another. 'Feels really good to know that you're being loved, and that there was someone for you no matter what happens." 

All five of them sniffed at the same time. 

"But most of all, I would like to show a _huge_ lump of appreciation and gratitude I've always had in my heart," I paused, held a trembling fist to my chest, and moved my eyes to a pink-haired lady who silently released an endless stream of tears down her cheeks without even bothering to wipe them away. Somehow catching the virus, I cried too, and choked her name out. "To my Teacher Dorothy." 

Teacher Seravi held her hand for the first time I could ever recall before their marriage, and, looking at her tenderly, he calmed her down. 

"For twelve years I grew up to know her as my mother, until a couple of months ago, I learned that my father was a knight working for the evil Lord Daimarou, whom we reformed through the Magical Princess. Not long after, we saved my mother who was trapped in a cave. They finally left Mochi-Mochi Mountain to continue living peacefully once more, visiting us as often as they could." 

"Miss Dorothy taught me everything I know now, from cooking dinner to casting spells...She cared for me to the best of her ability, understood all my actions and thoughts...and though Teacher Seravi _says_ she is the worst cook in the world..." 

I glanced straight at Teacher Seravi, who was still holding her hand, looked up unsuspectingly. Teacher Dorothy smiled. I winked at her. 

"I would know better than that. Right, Teacher Seravi?" 

His whole face turned red. The audience laughed, getting the hint. 

I waited for the noise to die down. "And from what I experienced today, I think that if there's anyone who should have a party in his or her honor, it would be Teacher Dorothy. This is for you, Teacher!" I called to her, and made a large bouquet of moist, red roses appear before Teacher Seravi. He automatically gave it to her after an affectionate kiss on her lips. She mimed 'thank you' to me in return, and as I left the stage, the crowd applauded. 

  
* End of first half, _Mother and Son_!   
  
  
APotBiB © iced*   



	6. 6: Can't Cry Now

A Piece of the Boy in Blue   
6: Can't Cry Now   
  
Series*   
Shiine·etc*   
General*   
AftertheWedding*   
  
  


_My last day... _

I sat down on the soft carpet of grass that covered a small hill, a short walk away from the Royal Castle. Birds sang in perfect harmony as a gentle breeze whistled along with them. Butterflies hovered over budding wild flowers, stopping gracefully from time to time, as if to take a look at the good and bad qualities each plant had before getting its pollen and spreading it to other places. Fluffy white clouds rolled across a clear blue dome overhead me. 

_The worst day for the perfect place... _

I leaned back, my hands supporting my body, and then stretched my short legs in front of me. Taking a quick breath of air -- a homely scent I had always enjoyed for the past twelve years of my life -- I prevented tears from gushing out. 

Memories drowned all my other thoughts out. There was too much of that, but somehow I knew I wouldn't forget a single moment that made me happy. 

Well, I'll even include those bad ones. They're good things to learn from, too. 

I heaved a sigh. Look on the bright side. It'll be fun having mother and father around...not to mention a baby brother or sister on the way...Besides, it will only take a year. 

_It's just that I'll miss everyone here. I've been with them for such a long time...and yet it seemed like it had just passed by a while ago...And now, here I am, only to leave... _

"I might as well have one last meeting with them," I said out loud, and hopping on the broom I made to appear before me, I went back to the castle. 

Teacher Dorothy had a surprised look on her face when she saw me. "There you are! I thought you weren't coming." 

"I wanted to enjoy the outdoors of Mochi-Mochi Mountain before we were to leave." 

"Of course, Shiine-dear. By the way, your mother and father have been waiting for you," she informed me as we continued towards the waiting area of the castle. 

"Yes, teacher." 

My parents stood up at the same time when they saw me, but I went to them very slowly. All of my friends were around, including the King, Queen, and Teacher Seravi. Not one of them looked happy. 

_Any minute now, one or all of them would burst into tears, but they shouldn't cry..._

"Are you ready, mother, father?" I asked brightly, anticipating gasps of surprise from all of them. "Spending time alone made me realize that I don't want to make a fuss about leaving any longer. I shouldn't part with them with tears in my eyes and sadness in my heart, but all the hopes and joys that we would soon meet, even if it seemed like a very long while. After all, what's one year, anyway?" 

Nobody could say a word. I knew that they disagreed with me silently. 

"He's right," my father said at last. Then he went to me and ruffled my hair slightly. "You are one brave boy, Shiine. I'm proud of you, son." 

A servant suddenly came into the room. "Your majesty, the Silver Knight's and his family's horses are ready. The luggage has been fixed too." 

"Very well," said the King. 

"Shiine..." 

Cha-cha trailed off, coming closer towards me. Her eyes filled with tears. Suzu followed her. In no time, they were both crying. Riiya was getting a bit misty-eyed, too, while Marin's and Yakko's lips were quivering as the two of them tried to hold back the tears. Miss Dorothy face was buried in her satin handkerchief and Teacher Seravi's hand was around her shoulder to reassure her. 

"Promise me you guys won't cry after this," I scolded them after a sniff. "It's best to look forward to the day I'll come back, because something...someone...even more exciting will be with me." 

"Pray it'll be a boy, Riiya, because by and by you'll feel awkward being surrounded by girls. I don't think you want to play dolls with them," I joked him. 

All of them laughed heartily for a minute, but their melancholy faces returned. 

"Your father and I will be waiting for you at the courtyard," my mother told me as they headed towards the door. 

"We might as well get going," I finished, uncertain of how to end all the good-byes. 

Going after them, I stopped to say the last good-bye to my Teacher Dorothy, who might have still cried up to this time if I didn't approach her. She immediately dropped to her knees at once to hug me for the last time. Breaking the promise I made to myself, I cried with her without saying any word, for we understood what we had in mind through the tears that fell down our cheeks. 

_I'll miss you, Teacher... _

It was late in the afternoon when I woke up. Though it was too early for me to take a nap, I was probably much too bored and depressed to see the scenery that surrounded us on the way. 

The first thing that I sensed was a very soft sensation, as if I were on a bed of feathers and roses, and all the soft things in the world. Automatically, I opened my eyes and sat up straight to look around, and saw a neat shelf of books, with a study desk at its side. A continuous pattern of wallpaper that fitted my taste just right covered the walls. Moving my eyes further to the left, a large closet caught my sight. I walked with bare feet towards it, and I saw that inside was a rack full of garments just right for me. 

_So, this really is my room...but where's mother and father? _

A door creaked slowly and opened. Frightened, I turned towards its direction to see who it was. 

"Good afternoon, Shiine," my mother greeted me. "I see you have already acquainted yourself with your room." 

"Not really..." 

"That's alright. If you don't like the design of the wallpaper, or if you wish to add anything else, you are free to do so." 

"Maybe I could do that after my chores," I answered. 

"Hey, not so fast!" my father said excitedly as his head popped beside mother's. "We're going out to the seashore later." 

"Seashore?" 

Both of them exchanged winks. 

The trip to the seashore wasn't a very long one. In fact, our house, as I discovered, was just a short walk away from the edge of the land. 

I stood on a large boulder where I could look down at the sunset, something we weren't able to enjoy at Mochi-Mochi Mountain. We arrived just in time to see the large yellow-orange sphere hide behind the straight horizon that drew the line between the skies and the earth. Surrounding it were dimming hues from yellow to lavender and dark silhouettes of seagulls trying to catch the sun's last rays, while the dark-blue waters shimmered below. 

"You can't take me away from here! This place is awesome!" I exclaimed eagerly. 

They followed me up to the rock a few moments after. "These are one of the reasons why we have wanted you to come home to us, Shiine," my mother explained. "Ever since your father and I got married, we did our best never to leave our home here, something not even the King and Queen do not know of, because this place has brought both of us wonderful memories, and we have always wished to share this with you." 

My father patted my shoulder. "We also visit the seashore everytime to calm ourselves whenever we experience a crisis. Not that we're teaching you to be dependent on this place to solve all your problems, nor that the best solution to a problem is by pushing it away..." 

"...And though we know that the memories you have cherished were spent in Mochi-Mochi Mountain, we wish you experience some of those memories here too, for all the things we weren't able to give you." 

_Cha-cha...Riiya...Suzu...Marin...Yakko...Teacher Seravi...Teacher Dorothy... _

"I know it's hard to set aside something you've always had all your life, but we have also wanted so badly to be fully part of you. And we want to do it starting right now," my mother went on. 

"Welcome to the family, Shiine!" my father said, extending both of his arms towards me. I gave him a big hug, and my mother joined the two of us. 

_Family... _

  
  
  
APotBiB © iced*   



	7. 7: Princess of the Spectrum

A Piece of the Boy in Blue   
7: Princess of the Spectrum   
  
Series*   
Shiine·etc*   
General*   
AftertheWedding*   
  
  


I watched the doctor walk away again from our house by the living room window that evening. Months have already passed since I left Mochi-Mochi Mountain, and I never thought of anything else but the baby's coming, seeing my mother stomach slowly grow bigger and bigger. 

Sadness left me as soon as I returned to the house after watching the first sunset with my parents, promising to myself that I would never make them feel bad about having to take me away from my friends. I always faced the day with a wide smile on my face, and went about my usual chores with the same enthusiasm I had back in Miss Dorothy's castle. 

My parents and the doctor spoke privately in the dining room while eating dinner. He visited us nightly every weekend, and everytime, I was told to wait someplace else. According to them, children must not be involved with adult matters. I obeyed at once, and without any hard feelings in my heart, I waited for the doctor to leave, and then asked the same question the minute they closed the door. "What did the doctor say, mother?" 

"The usual things, dear," she replied. "'Asked about my condition and reminded me the things a mother-to-be must have in mind. The only difference is he told us that the baby would come very soon now." 

I was getting impatient with the same news I heard from them everyday. "You just added 'very' to you words." 

My father grinned, and considered it a joke. "Very funny, Shiine. I know you're excited about having a sibling with you, but we have to wait. I can't even decide right now who wants to have a baby more badly...you or your mother!" 

"Oh no, I don't want to compete with mother. I know she'll be having a hard time when the baby will be born, and I don't want that moment to be any sooner," I answered teasingly too and paused for a short while first before speaking again. "But on second thought, at least the labor pains will be over at once, and I won't be miserable about waiting for the baby anymore..." 

"Great." I grumbled guiltily to myself. "It's all my fault mother's having such a hard time right now. Me and my big mouth." 

My mother's face twisted in pain as she experienced another contraction early next morning. _It was time_, all of us thought. My father sent me to fetch the doctor at once. Fortunately, his house wasn't too far away, and I returned with him in no time, together with two other nurses each carrying a bag that contained towels and medical instruments. 

The house was filled with chaos, as the doctor continuously called out weird words I haven't heard not read before, the two nurses walking around frantically, and my father pacing outside their bedroom nervously. I was the only one who wasn't moving about, because I was too shocked to move. Everything went on too fast for me to understand. 

I buried my face in my hands as I slumped into one of the chairs in the living room. The day came too early. I didn't realize the doctor was literal about these things...and I even added to the trouble by wishing mother would give birth sooner... 

"What are you talking about, Shiine?" 

I looked up and saw that my father looked a little confused. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You have nothing to worry about. It's not your fault at all, Shiine. The day of the baby's coming is always unexpected, and most likely to come earlier than the original date. That's what happened to your mother." 

The sky suddenly darkened, and threatening clouds covered the whole place. A pounding noise started to deafen me, and a crooked silver line appeared. Drops of rain started to fall, slowly getting heavier and heavier, until they each fell to the ground with a great thud. 

"Just great. A storm. When I thought things couldn't get any worse than this, it rains! Isn't this some kind of omen?" I asked worriedly. 

"I hope not." 

I sat up straight in our chair and snapped fully awake when I heard the child cry. 'Must have fallen asleep for awhile. However, before finding out what was going on, I stopped at the window and noticed the now bright sky. Only a drizzle was between earth and the sun, and I knew that the rain was soon going to stop. A rainbow shone afterwards, and my mouth curved up into a smile. 

_So, the rain wasn't a bad sign, after all. _

I ran upstairs and to the room where my mother was, and went inside. My father sat at the edge of the bed, his eyes wet with tears. A strange glow shone on my mothers' tired face as she looked down at the young infant she was holding in her arms. Although she had just felt great suffering and pain from giving birth, she wore a smile that seemed to last forever, one you couldn't take away from her by any means. 

"You have a baby sister, Shiine. Isn't she the most wonderful thing?" 

I came closer to them, wanting to find how the she looked like. A few, almost-curly strands of bright blue hair hardly grew on her head. She opened her eyes to see who the person watching her was, and stared at me with big, sapphire-like eyes. Gurgling with delight, she closed her eyes and gave a short yawn. 

"Do you have a name for her yet?" my father asked her. 

_Rainbow... _

"Iris." I answered. "She was born as the rain almost disappeared, with the sun coming out just in time to shine its rays through the little droplets that formed the arch of colors also known as the rainbow. Iris means rainbow, I recall." 

"Well said, my son. She shall be called Iris then." 

As if to agree with us, Iris giggled blissfully. 

  
  
  
APotBiB © iced*   



	8. 8: Slowly Getting Over

A Piece of the Boy in Blue   
8: Slowly Getting Over   
  
Series*   
Shiine·etc*   
General*   
AftertheWedding*   
  
  


"...We'll all go to Mochi-Mochi Mountain, stay there with you for about a month, and let you decide if you wish to live with us or with your Teacher Dorothy," my father told me one morning at breakfast. 

My one-year stay with my parents and Iris almost went by without my knowing it. They even had to remind me that I would soon have to return to Mochi-Mochi Mountain. This put me in a dilemma even bigger than the one I had before, because this time it was my real home I didn't want to leave, and somehow I felt like a traitor. Not wanting to see Cha-cha, Miss Dorothy and the others implied that I wanted to forget them completely...but I didn't want to! Who wouldn't want to see the girl of your dreams...and the person you first called mother...not to mention all my childhood friends and teachers I had grown up with? 

It was mainly because of Iris. She has already brought me a great deal of happiness ever since she was born. I want to see her grow up...every second of her life. I will teach her the greatest skills in magic I know, and some day, she might even replace Teacher Seravi as the World's Greatest Magician! 

That was too hard on Teacher Seravi, though. "But I want to stay with Iris!" I said, almost whining. 

"You'll have four weeks to think about it. Who knows, you might change your mind? Look at what happened before. It was Dorothy you didn't want to leave, right? There will be a lot of time to think about that when you arrive there, but the more important thing is for you to have a good time, and to feel better when you see you friends once again." 

I nodded obediently, and suddenly caught a glimpse of Teacher Dorothy when she cried silently during my speech. Her gray-violet eyes shined with great pride and at the same time sadness as she watched me on the stage. 

_We've shared a special bond...like mothers and sons..._ her words repeated inside his head. 

_Teacher...I'm coming... _

I could hear muffled voices from inside the castle, and my heart started beating faster as I waited with my parents for them to open the gates of the castle. 

"Shiine!" Cha-cha cried out with joy as she broke my thoughts, almost screaming, and ran towards me excitedly. It wasn't fair though, as I thought about it, because never in my life did she hug me...not even once...because all her affection was focused on Riiya. 

Still, I would settle for her enthusiasm and eagerness to see me rather than nothing at all. "Hi, Cha-cha!" I greeted her. 

Cha-cha's parents, Lord Genus, Teacher Seravi, and Teacher Dorothy followed, and like all, if not most adults, they walked much slower than my friends, and approached the reunited group after a while. 

My teacher, who was happier than anyone else to see me, including Cha-cha, bent over and extended her arms to give me her motherly embrace. "If only I could carry you the way I would do to you before, I would have done it without any hesitation." 

I laughed, but ended it abruptly because I noticed that something wasn't right about her. Because I had let my emotions temporarily take over me before my sensibility, I reacted very lately and noticed that her hair was now golden, like the way it was when she was still young. "You finally gave in to Teacher Seravi's wish?" I asked her. 

"No, they finally agreed on something aside from admitting that they once refused to let their true feelings show, and covered it up by fighting with each other," the King answered before Seravi or Dorothy could respond. "Not to mention saying they love one another." 

I frowned. _If I leave in a month, who knows what other major event will take place? They might even forget to tell me about it if I would be away!_ "They said that when I was away? It's unfair!" 

The Queen smiled at me. "Shiine, we all know that they would soon say those things once they get married." 

"But I wanted to be with them when they say it! I want to hear the words from their mouths!" I teased. 

"I love you Dorothy," Teacher Seravi told Teacher Dorothy as soon as I asked for it, and then kissed her on the cheek. Teacher Dorothy's face became as white as a sheet and then turned pink. 

Riiya hooted loudly, also enjoying what was going on. 

"Kiss him too!" Cha-cha said. 

I joined her. "Kiss him too!" 

Soon, everyone chanted the three words, and I had completely forgotten that I planned to stay there for only a month. 

_I'm back, and that's all that matters... _

"Shiine," Teacher Dorothy said softly, eyeing up and down silently. She took time out to talk to me without any interruptions. I knew she meant it to be very serious and at the same time sentimental. "Look at you! You've grown up so fast..." 

I blushed slightly at the compliment. "Not really..." 

"Don't deny it, dear. I can see it from how you have reacted, smiled, and talked these past few weeks. You seem to have learned a lot from your parents throughout that one year with them." 

She turned around, and I knew she was about to cry. 

I reached for her hand and grasped it tightly. "Teacher...please don't get jealous of my parents. What they have done was nothing close to the warmth you've shown to me throughout these years. They were just trying to make up for their absence in my life. I came back here to show how much I missed you!" 

"Oh...Shiine..." 

I told her the whole story about Iris' birth, the conversation leading from one story to another, and soon we were reminiscing the many past memories the two of us shared while we laughed our heads off and with it. Neither of us knew whether they were tears of joy or sadness, for both of us were feeling the two at the same time. But in truth, we were just trying to hide one through the other. 

"Do you remember what I told you in the opening remarks for your 'farewell party'?" Suzu asked me under the shade of a tree one afternoon, with both of us leaning against its trunk as we felt the cool summer breeze that flew past our faces, a soothing feeling we both enjoyed. It was the day before I had to go back with my parents. 

"Hmmm..." I said, trying to recall what her words were. Of course! "I know! You said that all of you will always be there for me and that you'll never forget me. Gee, I've never heard you talk like that before, Suzu." 

She turned pink for a moment. "I wanted you to feel better, thinking that you would be leaving us for quite a while." 

"And if Cha-cha, Riiya, Marin or Yakko cannot promise you that, can you consider mine?" 

I tried to humor her. "Prove it!" 

"I'll follow you back to your home and help you with whatever you find difficulty in," she replied. Her face stared intently at mine, and her eyes never blinked. 

_She's really serious about this._ "How about your grandfather?" 

"He would understand. He always tells me that doing something for a friend is the most noble thing to do." 

"Well, the first one to visit me will become my best friend because that person misses me the most," I challenged her. 

"What if your Teacher Dorothy doesn't come to visit? Does that mean she doesn't miss you?" 

"I'll have to make her an exception because I know you can't keep her away from Teacher Seravi that easily!" 

We laughed for a while, and then it became unbelievably quiet. 

"You know," I said. "I won't need to find out whom I'll have for a best friend..." 

"...Because I know you'll be that person." 

Her voice became a little shaky, and I knew she was close to tears. "I'll miss you, Shiine..." 

"I'll miss you too..." I replied, putting my arm around her, and rested my head on her shoulder. "...best friend." 

_Cha-cha... _

I shut my eyes, and tried to forget my return to Mochi-Mochi Mountain. I was missing every moment of it, but I knew my one-month stay with them would not be enough to convince me to stay with them forever. Somehow, I felt that Iris was more important than Cha-cha right now. As the days passed, I pushed my thoughts and fantasies about her farther and farther away, as I slowly opened my eyes to the truth that only a small amount of her love was for me, and everything else was for Riiya. She might have treated me as one of her best friends, but I loved her more than that. Cha-cha didn't care that much, and it broke my heart realizing it. 

_Teacher Dorothy... _

I came back only, if not mainly, because of Teacher Dorothy, for I had missed her as my mother and my closest friend, and she might have been missing me too. But now that she and Teacher Seravi have reconciled fully with each other, I knew that she didn't need me by her side anymore. Teacher Seravi would be there for her, and everyone there would see to it that he would take care of her. 

_Suzu... _

My time there wasn't wasted that much, though. Suzu and I became best friends at the last minute, and at that time I really felt what it was like to have someone by your side...not literally...but emotionally. She was the most sincere friend I have ever met, and I knew that she meant every single word she told me. It was unfair to leave her at the moment when we had just gotten closer to each other, but those kind of situations are exactly what we needed to keep the bond even stronger. 

  
  
  
APotBiB © iced*   



	9. 9: One Step Closer

A Piece of the Boy in Blue   
9: One Step Closer to Another   
  
Series*   
Shiine·etc*   
General*   
AftertheWedding*   
  
  


I stared at the chest of old holiday decorations. It was one week after Iris' fifth birthday, and the whole house went under a general cleaning that day. I volunteered to fix the things in the attic while my mother and father took care of the other rooms downstairs, and was almost through sorting out which ones to spare and which ones to throw away. It might have been my wrong judgement, but I hardly gathered anything to throw away. I spent more than half the day looking at each toy, figurine, or book, whatever it was, that caught my attention. I stared at everything for at least twenty minutes as I recalled all the fun memories that we had with it. 

They came to visit us before every special holiday took place, but as time passed, the gap between one visit and the next seemed to have gotten wider the next time around. I understood why, in a way...when I returned to the Royal Castle for the first time in about two years, I learned that Cha-cha, the Princess Cha-cha, would not admit visitors, regardless of their relation to her. Word spread around that she hardly spoke and was not seen by any citizen other than her parents, and perhaps the ladies-in-waiting and Teachers Seravi and Dorothy, ever since Riiya left the place. All I knew was that he was forced to leave with his grandfather about a few years back for training, and that was it. 

Soon, we had to celebrate Iris' birthdays and our Christmases with smaller smiles, if not forced ones, on our faces. 

Only Suzu came to visit us as often as she could. It seemed like everyday she was with me, helping around with the chores, baby-sitting Iris, practicing magic and her ninja routines, or just fooling around with our little games. She didn't actually follow what she had said, but she made sure that her promise would be fulfilled -- that she would be there for me anytime and would never, ever forget me. This time I knew who my best friend really was. Although I kept repeating to myself that I didn't have anything against Cha-cha or anyone else, especially my Teacher Dorothy, I still felt bad they couldn't come as often as Suzu did. 

After spending half of the day thinking about them once more, I stood up with some kind of a magic wand in my right hand, and a bag of trash in the other. I realized that I had just finished gluing together another present Iris would definitely like playing with. I twirled it around, trying to see it from every angle, and imagine what it would look like if I would put more decorations on it. 

_Some more glitter on the star, lavender ribbon wrapped around the stick... _

"...and rainbow-colored strings all around, fit only for the little princess of the spectrum..." I declared to Iris as I danced around her like a court jester and then gave her the wand. "...Iris!" 

"What's a sep...tum...?" Iris asked us. 

"A _spectrum_, Iris. It's a band of colors, just like the rainbow," Suzu answered between smothered giggles. "You look like a clown, Shiine!" 

"I might as well make a fool of myself right now than when I'm too old for it." 

"You _are_ too old for it," she reminded me. "You're eighteen years old." 

"What's the difference between the spectrum and the rainbow?" Iris repeated. 

"The difference between a spectrum and a rainbow is..." I trailed off, staring at Suzu with eyes that begged for help. 

She only shook her head knowingly, and crossed her arms over her pink kimono. "Strictly speaking, the rainbow is only one of the ways by which a spectrum is shown, but for a five-year-old like you, I would say there is no difference between the two." 

"I don't understand..." 

"You will when you read about books on weather and light," I answered, breathing a sigh of relief just after Suzu had answered her question. 

"Am I going to Principal Urara's School of Magic, like you and Suzu did?" 

"Of course, Iris!" I replied brightly. "One day you'll learn all about magic, and soon you'll become one of the greatest magicians on Earth." 

Iris' eyes grew wide as if she had been convinced of a very good deal. "Can you teach me right now? Please?" 

"It's not that easy..." I said reluctantly, glancing at Suzu once more. 

"Shiine doesn't want to teach you because you might beat him at it. If I teach you the way of the ninjas, we can turn Shiine into sushi in no time! Wouldn't you like to find out how he would taste like?" 

I knew what Suzu was planning to do, and so I had no other choice but to give up and teach Iris, who almost agreed to the idea that I would be history at such a young age. I sighed silently before playing along with her. "--But you don't want to kill your big brother, right? Magic is more fun, and less violent too." 

I went on. "To start off, you must start calling me your Teacher Shiine..." I heard Suzu clearing her throat. "...and uh, Teacher Suzu." 

Iris stood up straight and gave me a quick salute. "Yes sir, Teacher Shiine sir!" 

"Whoa, we're not in the military, little girl." I told her. 

She apologized with a sheepish smile, and covered it immediately. 

"Where did she learn that?" Suzu whispered to me. 

"The TV." 

Suzu, Iris, and I dropped to the ground under the shade of a tree, exhausted from both the heat of the sun and the desperation of trying to teach the little girl at such an early age. 

"How about resting for a while?" I asked them. 

"I feel like sleeping for a hundred years, like...who was that girl in the fairy tale? Right...Sleeping Beauty," I said while spreading my arms and legs over the grass, and looked up to the sky. "Who wants to wake me up with a kiss?" 

"I thought Sleeping Beauty was a girl..." Iris protested. 

"I know." 

"Shiine, have you lost your mind? Your sister might think that Sleeping Beauty really was a boy," Suzu scolded me, sitting up straight. "Oh _I_ see...you're growing backwards, admit it!" 

"I'm _not_ growing backwards!" I said, standing up with mock anger, and looked down at her to prove that I was far taller than she was. "See?" 

"I meant mentally, behaviorally, emotionally. You're eighteen years old, for heaven's sake! I think you and Riiya have so much in common now." 

"If he hasn't matured," I argued, and sat down beside her. _I can't believe I'm actually defending someone whom I have formerly known as my mortal enemy._

_Haven't heard about him for such a long while, though. Could it be that he finally grew up after all these years?_ I tried to picture an adult Riiya, but all I could see was the white-furred wolf-dog with bright blue eyes begging Teacher Seravi for hotcakes. 

"My hundred years of sleep is over," Iris told us. "Can I try magic now?" 

"But nobody kissed you yet." 

"You and Suzu were fighting. That woke me up. It's not a kiss, but I couldn't sleep after that." 

"Oh." I felt guilty for a minute. "Can you forgive us, Iris?" 

"Great!" Suzu exclaimed, her enthusiasm inspired by the innocence of Iris' face as she nodded. 

"The first thing Teacher Seravi wanted Cha-cha to practice on was growing a seedling," I recalled. "But let's make your first activity more fun. Let's see..." 

"Shiine!" My mother's voice called from the entrance of our house. I looked up to listen. "Can you do me a favor?" 

I stood up reluctantly and told Suzu and Iris that I would be right back. When I returned, I saw Suzu patiently teaching her to concentrate and focus on what she wanted to appear. It was surprising to see her, a ninja, teaching magic, instead of me, a magician's apprentice. We did go to the same school, but the function of magic for her was different from ours, and yet she seemed like an expert at teaching its basics. Her eyes were full of love, like that of a mother's...one I've seen from Teacher Dorothy and my mother... 

Cheers of excitement broke my thoughts. Coming back to reality, I saw myself standing in front of a pot, and in it, rainbow colored glitter materializing into the shape of a rose bud. The sparkles slowly disappeared, and I didn't know how to react. 

Iris was jumping up and down and dancing like crazy. Suzu was smiling from ear to ear. "IT WORKED!" She cried out happily, her blue hair in pigtails all messed up. 

My face brightened up. "You did it, Iris! You did it! I'm so proud of you! Just wait 'till mother and father hear about this! I'll even tell Cha-cha and Teacher Dorothy that you learned to use your magic seven years earlier than we did!" 

My father, who went out to see what all the noise was, picked Iris up and kissed her on the forehead. _He really loves to kiss her!_ "Then pack your bags and we'll go to Mochi-Mochi Mountain in an hour. Does that sound okay with all of you?" 

"We're coming back to Mochi-Mochi Mountain after five years? What if Cha-cha still won't allow visitors..." I asked, remembering what happened to me during my last visit. 

"They wanted us to visit, dear," my mother told me. 

"Then that means Riiya's coming back!" 

I actually was excited to see him after such a long time. 

It was my father's turn to speak. "A messenger was sent by the King and Queen. We spoke to him early this morning, even before you have awakened. He told us that the Royal family will be holding a surprise party for Cha-cha, and our gift to her is you and Riiya returning to the Castle. He also told us that Cha-cha has changed a whole lot...she isn't as cheerful and as bubbly as she used to be." 

"However, you shouldn't be worried by what your father said. Young women her age are supposed to be more refined," mother said. "It is most likely that she doesn't want to go out that often anymore, especially since you, Riiya, and all her other friends left her at the castle. Who wouldn't be lonely after that?" 

"I guess you're right," I answered reluctantly. 

I found myself hopping on my broom almost as the same time Suzu did, although she sat sideways, with the ends of her kimono fluttering in the gentle breeze. I gave her the broom on her fourteenth birthday, because it wouldn't be easy for her to run around all the time. Just one of the things we did for each other as best friends. 

Iris, because of the example she saw from us, wanted to ride on her own, but we reasoned out that it was only her first time to perform magic, and she might fall off if she suddenly couldn't control it at a very high altitude and velocity. 

"Even at twelve I couldn't get hold of my broom properly for one whole trip from Teacher Dorothy's castle to Seravi's house, much less this long a trip to Mochi-Mochi Mountain, then how much worse for a little girl like you!" I teased her. 

Trying to hide her disappointment and brewing anger, she did not answer, but instead, stood still for a minute, as everyone of us watched what she was to do next. After a few minutes, it was as if she was staring at something floating right in front of her. I squinted to see what she was looking at, and then all I knew was that pixie dust slowly materialized into a broom fitting her size. We all laughed in good humor. 

"Just promise us you'll only stay between Shiine and me, okay?" Suzu asked her. 

Iris nodded innocently. I smiled. It was one of those things little children had that I couldn't help love in them. 

"Any other ceremonies to be held aside from the welcoming of a new magician in the family?" my father asked us. 

"Race you to the first oak tree we see!" Iris called to me. As soon as she finished her sentence she was off, at an incredible speed. Incredible for a kid, anyway. 

"Hey--" 

That was all I could say, as I saw Suzu already speeding after her. 

"Here's what Teacher Dorothy told me," I told Suzu when I had returned from the court room of Teacher Dorothy and Seravi's castle. She and Iris waited for me in my room as I went out to find out the details of the party. "Since Cha-cha has promised to herself to visit the cliff near the Royal Castle everyday, we'll fix the things needed for the banquet while she is away." 

"We?" 

"Teacher Dorothy and Seravi, the King and Queen, my father and mother...and us, if you like," I said. 

"Why don't you go up the cliff and surprise Cha-cha before the party?" Suzu asked me, avoiding my eyes. "I'm sure she would be pleased when she learns you're here." 

"Why don't you and Iris come with me, even if you won't show yourselves to Cha-cha?" I returned the question, trying to imitate her voice. But I thought it was a good idea. 

"Are you sure you don't want to us to spoil your moment?" 

I frowned at her. I gave up on her sarcasm. 

"Okay, I'm sorry. We're coming." 

  
  
  
APotBiB © iced*   



	10. 10: After A Kiss

A Piece of the Boy in Blue   
10: After A Kiss   
  
Series*   
Shiine·etc*   
General*   
AftertheWedding*   
  
  


The wind was getting stronger, I noted, because even my hair felt like it was being tossed in all directions. Once in a while Iris shivered, and so I made a coat appear for her. It took us a while before we found Cha-cha because aside from the temperature that hindered us from moving any faster, the cliff was, after all, a very large place. Some trees growing around made it a bit more difficult, too, for they blocked our view in case she was in that place. 

Finally, a blonde-haired lady in a silky dress with a tinge of pinkish lavender, sat among the wildflowers and tall grasses at the edge of the cliff. She could easily be mistaken as the Goddess Queen Joan, but I recognized her even from afar. 

I felt that I could not go faster than one step every two or three seconds. It was not a dramatic effect; instead, my mind was slowing me down through all the thoughts that raced through it, aside from the small admiration that burned through me. No one could blame me, Cha-cha's a princess...a very beautiful princess at that... 

_...Is this really Cha-cha, after all these years? Am I finally going to meet her once more? What will happen next? What will I do when I approach her? What will I say? What if things go wrong? _

Before I could even make progress in getting closer to her, I heard a very soft rustle of leaves, soft as it may be, it was a distinct sound that caught my attention. I sensed the presence of an animal... 

Now I stopped in my tracks, completely frozen. Not a strand of hair on my head moved, I was sure of it, as I watched a young man about my age walk towards her too. He made no noise at all in the same way I was perfectly still. 

I surveyed the man making his way towards Cha-cha. His shoulders were very broad, and were covered by a white shirt which showed a light touch of dirt on it. On him also was a pair of brown pants and black boots. The length and color of his hair did not change. A small fang seemed to glint from one side of his mouth. It was perfectly in place, and that was the last thing I needed to make sure I was thinking of the right person -- only one word repeated through my head. 

_Riiya. _

Although I couldn't believe it, I knew it was him. 

Suzu and I watched in silence, and waited for the events to fall into place. (Iris wasn't interested in the incident, and so she kept herself busy by looking for flowers and butterflies.) We already had an idea what would happen, and I, if not the two of us, was probably too stupefied to pull myself together and interrupt the inevitable. I could do nothing about it, and I knew I had no right to intervene. It was basic instinct mixed with heartache. 

_...Coming closer... _

_...and closer... _

Until he was right behind her. For a second I wondered why he still didn't reveal himself to her. 

He raised his hand to the right side of her cheek and pulled her closer to him. Unconsciously, my hand hardened into a fist. 

Cha-cha looked worried all over, and then Riiya put his finger over her lips. I wasn't thinking of the possibility that I could have been the one doing that to her, and instead, all I did was watch. My reaction remained in the motion of my hand and fingers. 

_...Closer... _

_...Closer... _

...And they kissed. 

I was just dazed and confused and by what I had just seen. Suddenly becoming weak all over, I leaned on Suzu for support and tried to move away from them as far as possible. We stopped when we were at the other side of the cliff. 

"Do you want me to bring you to the castle?" Suzu asked worriedly. 

"N-no... I...just...want...to be left...alone..." 

She complied at once and went to Iris, who had been curiously staring at the two of us, wondering what the unpaintable look on my face meant. She made her forget about me for the moment by convincing her to practice magic once again. 

Kneeling on the grass and down to her level, she watched with extreme understanding and at the same time enthusiasm as Iris tried very hard to repeat her first magic trick. It was hard for her to focus on my little sister, though, because she was also worrying about me. Occasionally, she threw looks of concern in my direction. 

I finally saw that beauty and grace she possessed deep inside her pink kimono, and felt that same feeling when I first saw Cha-cha at Teacher Dorothy's castle many years ago. 

No, it was something else, something even more than that. My heart skipped a beat, then another... Until my mind started racing again. Despite that, it was as if I could touch with my fingertips a mysterious serenity within. From it I felt the warmth she had for me as we've grown closer together. For such a long time I had called her my best friend, but now I realized that my feelings for her were more than that. 

Her message to me during the opening remarks...the dance with her at the dress up booth...our conversation on the grass...her visits everyday...the way she scolded me like my mother...how she held me just moments ago when I was too weak to stand straight...all those scenes flashed quickly through me. 

_Did I really like her from the very beginning? _

Seeing Cha-cha and Riiya was proof that I had accepted the two of them as a couple and there was nothing I could do about it. The fact that I was not as devastated and pained upon seeing them kiss was the confirmation that I had gotten over her...which, in fact, might have happened ever since I left Mochi-Mochi Mountain. I couldn't tell. 

I asked myself once more. _Did I really like her from the very beginning? _

Iris had just hopped on her broom and flew back to the castle. Maybe Suzu told her to go back. 

_But she shouldn't have flown back by herself..._

Somehow I didn't think about the danger of Iris being all alone, and simply waited for her to walk up to me. 

I _wanted_ her to walk up to me, and stay by my side, even if took all day. 

"Feeling better?" she asked me. 

I did not answer. I acted as if my mind was far away, but in truth, I suddenly felt uncomfortable having her around, and found out that it now took much effort not to blush. 

"Look, I know how you feel," she said. 

"You sure you know how I feel?" 

"Maybe..." 

"Then you're not sure..." 

"You... could have been in Riiya's place, you know..." 

"Unless I have other reasons..." 

My voice dropped into a whisper. My heart beat its strongest, commanding me to act at once. Trembling fiercely, I reached out to her face, caressed it, then brought her near. We were both in a trance. My eyes were forever on hers, hers forever on mine. 

I closed my eyes and finally gave her a kiss.

"...L-like this?" 

An almost eternal silence ensued. Suddenly, Suzu snapped back into reality and gave me a shove. 

"What did you do that for?" Suzu asked, trying to keep her voice steady. It was no use, anyway. "Don't you dare use me just because you just saw Cha-cha and Riiya together!" 

She was on the verge of running away, but fortunately I held on to her arms tightly. 

I looked at her straight in the eye. I knew this was going to be really difficult. 

"Listen to me, Suzu. First of all, I am _not_ using you. I've had feelings for you ever since you've called me your best friend...or maybe even long before that. I was reluctant to react the least bit... b-because...

I took in a deep breath, and exhaled the words.

" I... I love you.

"And even though it's arrogant of me to assume, I know that you came with me to this cliff knowing that you might get hurt instead of me, and I appreciate risking your feelings for me.

"If it isn't true, then tell me why you didn't stop me as soon as I kissed you..." 

Suzu didn't pull away this time. She didn't even blink. I couldn't tell whether she had gone completely numb, or she was too stunned to say anything. 

I understood why. It wasn't like me at all to be this bold and straightforward. 

As the silence lengthened, I knew she had to say something. "Please, Suzu, talk to me..." 

Still silence. 

I gave up, let go of her, and started to walk away. "I'm sorry if I've acted so weird..." 

Suddenly, her cold arms pulled me back. Then she turned away. 

"I-I don't know how to react to everything you've said. I'm sorry I was too presumptious...I probably wasn't thinking clearly...and I'm...I'm...flattered when you said that you...you love me..." 

She bit her lip, and I looked at her in the eye as if to tell her to go on. 

She took a deep breath. "Your assumption, unlike mine, was correct, though, but I thought this would just remain a dream because I know how strong your feelings are--"

"Were," I said.

A dash of pink appeared on her cheeks. Her lips curved up in the smallest way, and her eyes trailed somewhere else. It was my turn to speak.

"Ever since I left Mochi-Mochi Mountain, I already felt that my dream of being with Cha-cha would remain a dream, like yours, because of Riiya...and I soon realized that...well, never mind..." 

I wrapped my arms around her, as the breeze became a strong wind, and we sat down under the shade of a tree. Her head rested on my shoulder, and I ran fingers through her hair from time to time. It never crossed our minds to go down the cliff throughout the afternoon. All we did was enjoy the silence around, and each other's company, until the sun set before us. 

"I love you, Shiine..." 

"I love you, Suzu..." 

  
* Owari! I hope you liked it   
  
  
**postscript**   
* Do you know that pic of Kenshin and Kaoru (Rurouni Kenshin) under the three, playing with the birds and everything? I want you to imagine _that_ in the last scene. Don't worry, I'll try to sketch something when I can.   
  
  
APotBiB © iced*   



End file.
